Page 100
Page 100 is the tenth episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the thirty-first episode altogether... Synopsis Brendan reaches page 100 of his wikia The Episode Brendan: Look! We’re on page 100! Galapagus: Cool! THEME SONG Brendan: Hey Galapagus you alright? Galaapagus: Yeah Brendan: Okay, comes out of the room, and comes back with the Pen of Creation. Galapagus: Why did you bring the pen of creation? Brendan: I have no idea. Galapagus: I have an idea! writes down Jared will stub his toe, the scene changes to Jared’s house, where Jared stubs his toe while listening to My Sweet Passion, the scene changes back to Brendan and CO. Roy: Hold a second! writes down something unexpected will happen, then Darkhood came back. Darkhood: GIMME IT! writes down Brendan and CO will be on a boat, they are teleported to a lake, some other families are there, Darkhood then jumps on one of the boats and pushes a little girl Into the river and jumps off the boat, Galapagus is there watching. Galapagus: Brendan do something! Brendan: Got it! turns into Bug Bomber. Galapagus: Why Bug Bomber? Bug Bomber: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Roy: Saying that will kill you one day. Bug Bomber: No it won’t! Why? Galapagus: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Bomber takes a deep breath and jumps into the water. Roy: I have a feeling it’s gonna be a fun day. Bomber is underwater, he sees a bunch of fish. Galapagus: Why isn’t Brendan coming up from the water? Roy: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Galapagus: Hey do you think Bug Bomber can breathe underwater? Roy: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Bomber is still underwater, it is clear he is desperate for air Roy: Brendan, can you breathe underwater? Bomber, unable to hold his breath any longer, regretfully answers. Bug Bomber: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Bomber suddenly realises he let go of his breath, he begins choking on water. on the surface, Bug Bomber’s choking can be heard. Galapagus: Brendan! jumps into the water, he comes out 5 seconds later with an unconscious Bug Bomber. Roy: Brendan! begins pressing down on Bug Bomber’s chest, after 3 seconds, Bug Bomber spits out some water and regains consciousness. Bug Bomber: Ugh… What happened? Roy: You nearly died. Bug Bomber: Oh… Galapagus: Why did you turn into Bug Bomber? Bug Bomber: I wanted Sharp Jaws. Galapagus: I see… Bug Bomber: What about the girl? Roy: A lifeguard saved her… Bug Bomber: Oh… And the pen of creation? Galapagus: Darkhood got away with it. Bug Bomber: Oh no… Think of all the things he can do with it! scene cuts to Darkhood in the playground, laughing menacingly, he writes down all the children will begin crying, which is exactly what happens, then he writes down Galapagus will start crying for 48 hours over his loss of Emily, the scene cuts back to Brendan and CO, suddenly, Galapagus bursts into tears, hugging Roy and Brendan. Brendan: What happened? Galapagus: I MISS EMILY! and Roy try and comfort Galapagus. THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Darkhood Aliens Used *Bug Bomber Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Darkhood's appearances Category:Brendan Pie's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Bug Bomber's appearances